


Part 2: The Rocky Horror Picture Show

by UppityBitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, F/M, Smut, Voyeurism, klaroline kink, klarolinekink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/pseuds/UppityBitch
Summary: This is a sequel to A Beautiful Symmetry (Chapter 55: Klaroween Bingo - Part 1: Prompt: The Rocky Horror Picture Show).
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	Part 2: The Rocky Horror Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smutty good times!

There were bodies tied up in fishnets backstage. _Again_. With an irritated huff, Caroline banged on Klaus’ dressing room. “Seriously?! I told you to keep Enzo and Kol in line! They’re still leaving their meals behind for my staff to clean up! We’re here to run the production; we’re not your personal maid service!”

The local production of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ was a well-oiled machine; as showrunner, Caroline demanded nothing but perfection from her staff. It was a marvelous way for the vampires to hide out in the open; the musical gave them the perfect disguise to be bizarre and creepy. _Not to mention an all-you-can-eat buffet of eager audience members_. And they were all so _very_ eager. She’d never seen a group humans so pathetically needy for attention as the Mystic Falls crowd. They invited it, even begged for the feedings — even if they didn’t understand what they begged for.

As the door swung open, she scowled at that knowing smirk bracketed by harmless-looking dimples. “We have rules for a reason, Klaus! I’ll have all of you banished from the stage and manning the ticket booth!”

_Fuck_. No one should look that good in a leather corset. “Let’s not be hasty, love,” he replied with a sexy growl, “Your audience demands a certain level of _prowess_ on stage that only your stars can provide.”

“Really? Was that _prowess_ I saw during the ‘Sweet Transvestite’ song, when you stumble in your heels right before you fling yourself on the throne?” She rolled her eyes, pushing her way into his dressing room where she spied a groupie lounging on the chaise, the messy bites along his neck making him almost attractive for a human.

His smile was wicked as he sat down beside his meal, lightly patting the man’s thigh. “Yes, but I still _see you shiver with antici...pation_.” Winking at Caroline, he added, “Care to join me for a drink?”

_He knew what he was doing to her with that accent_. “You’re seriously using your character’s lines on me?” Amused and more than a little aroused by his shameless flirtations, she sat on the other side of the groupie whose head lolled off to the side to display his neck invitingly. She felt her monster twitch at the tantalizing sight of blood slipping down the human’s throat. She swiped her finger through the wet trails, black veins appearing as her pulse increased at the almost sexual thrill.

Caroline met Klaus’ knowing smirk, realizing they’d been working up to this moment ever since he strutted onto her stage to audition, that confident sway of his hips even more pronounced by his impressive command of those impossibly high heels. “ _I suppose a mental mind fuck can be nice_ ,” she said, slyly quoting his character’s lines back to him.

His eyes darkened with lust as he placed her hand on the groupie between them, seductively threading their fingers together as they smeared the blood trails. They sank their fangs into the man’s throat, his soft moans an invitation to indulge their monsters. Caroline felt her breath catch as Klaus caressed her blonde waves. _Petting her._ With a sensual purr, she unhooked her fangs and shoved the groupie to the floor to sleep it off. _Or watch_ , her monster smugly whispered.

Klaus roughly pulled her onto his lap, their fangs clacking together in a ferocious, messy kiss. Coiling her fingers around the ropes of pearls around his neck, she tugged him closer with a possessive growl.

“Minx,” he panted against her lips, pushing up the ruffled hem of her dress to cup her mound. His body went rigid as he felt her bare heat, stroking his fingers along her folds. “Wet,” he growled, “and warm.” Plunging in two fingers, he swore, “And mine.”

She bucked against his skilled fingers, impatiently pulling open her keyhole neckline to rub against his leather corset. She loved the feel of her nipples brushing against the oiled surface; the rich fragrance a heady mixture of sex and danger that personified the wicked man beneath her.

He nipped at her lower lip, that sweet burst of pain making her shudder. With a roguish wink, he nudged her cheek until she turned her head to glance behind them, realizing Klaus’ groupie was sprawled out on the floor, watching them with a lazy smile.

Caroline slid a fang against Klaus’ ear, teasing the flesh as she whispered, “We have an audience — let’s give him a show.”

“We want our audience _satisfied_ ,” he hissed, hurriedly ripping at his fishnets and rhinestone thong. The feel of him between her thighs made her shiver — so hard and slick _. And aching for her_. She reached between them, wrapping him up in her fist to indulge him just a bit. Firm strokes, soft strokes — mindful of every twitch and strangled moan she pulled from Klaus.

He squirmed delightfully below her, pulling her in for a ragged kiss that made the little human give a breathy groan. Klaus muttered against her lips, “My admirer is wanking off to us.” Thrusting up into her, he cursed, “Fuck! Tosser has no idea how exquisite you feel.” 

Allowing him to roughly bounce her on his lap, she flung her hair back, venturing a look at the dazed human who was pulling on his cock as he hungrily stared at them. She could feel Klaus’ need as his fingers dug into her hips and she teased, “You like being watched.”

“I like being fucked.”

_Fuck_. That wicked vampire knew all her naughty buttons. Her moans drowned out the incoherent groupie’s, and she clamped down, wanting to keep Klaus’ cock inside. _Deep, deeper_. _Right there_. She clutched at his shoulders, wanting to anchor herself in that moment. Together, they rode that sensation all the way to the explosive end.

Caroline pressed a quick kiss to Klaus’ lips, and they exchanged knowing grins before they glanced back at the little human who was panting and shaking. “Your groupie has made quite the mess,” Caroline observed, wiggling her hips teasingly against Klaus.

Klaus arched an eyebrow, lips forming a seductive smirk as he said, “We can clean him if you like. Or, we can make him _very, very_ dirty.”

_Hmm. Choices, choices_.


End file.
